Various applications may include a sealed chamber formed in a semiconductor structure. In one particular application, a chip-scale atomic dock may include a selected vapor at a low pressure in a sealed chamber. Injecting radio frequency (RF) signals into, or extracting RF signals, from a hermetically sealed chamber is a challenge.